headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gates/Characters
A ; Alex Dupree: Alex Dupree was a resident of The Gates and the former husband of Barbara Jansen. While trying to get her back, he fought with her at her dress shop and accidentally knocked her to the ground, killing her. Nick Monohan initially suspected a vampire named Gloria Bennett of her murder, but quickly deduced the truth and arrested Dupree. ("Jurisdiction") ; Amy Patterson: Amy Patterson was the wife of Stan Patterson and lived inside The Gates. One night, Stan and she had a terrible fight and Stan drunkenly stormed out of the house with his hunting rifle. When he failed to return home the following morning, Amy reported the incident to the police station. (The Monster Within) ; Andie Bates: Andie Bates was a high school student who lived at The Gates. Andie was different from other girls due to the fact that her mother was a Succubus - a fact that began to have physical repercussions on Andie's lifestyle. Andie was romantically involved with a student named Brett Crezski, but broke up with Brett in order to pursue a relationship with a new student named Charlie Monohan. B ; Bank manager: (Identity Crisis) ; Ben McAllister: Ben McAllister was a resident of The Gates and lived on Williamsburg Road with his wife Lynn. A silent alarm was tripped at the McAllister residence and Nick Monohan and Marcus Jordan responded to the call. When they arrived however, they found that Ben and his wife had returned home early and seemingly set off the alarm themselves. (Breach). C ; Charlotte: Charlotte was one of Karen Crezski's friends and helped out with an art auction that was being held at the Devon Day Spa. Like most of Karen's colleagues, Charlotte did not care for Claire Radcliff or her ilk. ("Jurisdiction") ; Coach Ross: Coach Ross was the football coach for the Ravens at Gates Academy. He broke up a fight between Brett Crezski and another player who had been taunting him. (Pilot) ; Concerned mother: This concerned mother was picking up young Emily Radcliff to take her to school when she witnessed Emily nearly being struck by an oncoming vehicle. She stopped to assist, but Emily seemd fine and she took her to school. (Pilot) D ; David Phelps: Chief Phelps was the former police chief of The Gates. He was known for blackmailing many of the community residents after learning their secrets. Phelps was murdered when an assailant shot him in the back of the head. Most of the townsfolk however believed that he had retired and moved to Mexico. His successor was Nick Monohan. (What Lies Beneath) ; Doctor: This unnamed doctor administered care to Simon Ford after he had been found beaten and unconscious on his front lawn. When Simon left the hospital of his own accord, Nick Monohan and Marcus Jordan consulted with the Doctor about the man's condition and apparent speedy recovery time. ("Dog Eat Dog") E ; Eddie Barnes: Eddie Barnes was the security guard manned outside The Gates. He greeted new police chief Nick Monohan, who reminded him that it would be prudent to check for peoples' identification before handing them over keys to a house. Eddie later helped Nick Monohan investigate a routine auto incident as reported by a woman named Mrs. Davidson. As it turned out, this seemingly insignificant fender bender proved vital towards solving the mystery behind the murder of a young woman named Barbara Jansen. (Pilot; Jurisdiction) ; Emily Radcliff: Emily Radcliff is the young daughter of Dylan and Claire Radcliff. As yet, she is unaware that both of her parents are vampires. Emily was nearly struck by a vehicle driven by contractor Mark Woodbury, but Mark managed to swerve in time to avoid hitting her. ; Evelyn Wiliams: Eveyln Williams was a police detective working in Miami, Florida. When Nick Monohan grew uncomfortable with the idea of presiding over a district populated by vampires, he telephoned Evelyn inquiring about any potential job openings. Evelyn called him back, but Nick ultimately decided to stay at The Gates. (Jurisdiction) F G ; Gerald Crouse: Gerald Crouse was the husband of Lauren Crouse and an associate of Dylan Radcliff. The Radcliffs invited the Crouses to their home for dinner on their way to a business conference. (Breach) H ; Heather DeRoy: (Identity Crisis) ; Henry: Henry was a young man who had the misfortune of crossing paths with Devon Buckley. Devon met him over instant messager and invited him over to her home. She seduced Henry and after a bout of love-making, she killed him, taking his eyes for use in a ritual to avenge herself against her ex-husband. (Digging the Dirt) I J ; Jeremy Crezski: Jeremy Crezski was the older brother of Brett Crezski and was also a werewolf. His father and he were killed by hunters while running through the woods several years ago. (Breach) ; Jerry Wolcott: Jerry Wolcott was the father of Amanda Wolcott and also had an older son who was shot to death by Nick Monohan following an arrest in Chicago. Note: Name revealed on newspaper clipping. (Repercussions) ; Jessica Cooper: Jessica Cooper witnessed Claire Radcliff hiding Mark Woodbury's truck inside her garage after he had mysteriously disappeared. Devon Buckley used her magic to make Jessica forget what she had seen, but the spell was only designed to be temporary. (Pilot) ; John: (Little Girl Lost) K ; Karen Crezski: Karen Crezski was the mother of Jeremy and Brett Crezski. She was very protective of Brett, especially after her husband and son Jeremy were killed in a hunting accident. Karen also managed the bake sale fundraiser at Gates Academy. When Karen learned that Brett had been caught leaping over The Gates after a lock down, she warned him of the danger that resulted in the deaths of his brother and father. (Breach) ; Kat Russo: (Identity Crisis) L ; Lauren Crouse: Lauren Crouse was the wife of Gerald Crouse and a business associate of Dylan Radcliff. According to Dylan, Lauren half-ran the biotech firm that he owned. The Radcliffs invited the Crouses to their home for dinner on their way to a business conference. (Breach) ; Lexie Wade: Lexie was a werewolf that lived at The Gates. She was a member of the Pack and a close friend of Lukas Ford. Lexie and the other Pack members were stranded outside The Gates during a lock-down, but Brett Crezski leaped over the wall and let them all back inside. (Breach). ; Lloyd Foster: (Digging the Dirt) ; Lynn McAllister: Lynn McAllister was a resident of The Gates and lived on Williamsburg Road with her husband Ben. A silent alarm was tripped at the McAllister residence and Nick Monohan and Marcus Jordan responded to the call. When they arrived however, they found that Ben and his wife had returned home early and seemingly set off the alarm themselves. (Breach). M ; Mark Woodbury: Mark Woodbury was a contractor hired by a client at The Gates. While driving through the street, he nearly hit young Emily Radcliff, crashing his vehicle in the process. Emily's mother, Claire, invited him inside to dress his wounds, but used the opportunity to drink his blood. (Pilot) ; Martin Creely: (Bad Moon Rising) ; Medical examiner: The medical examiner oversaw the examination of the body the former chief of police. He determined that the man had been murdered by a gunshot wound to the back of the head, made at close range with a 9 mm. weapon. (What Lies Beneath) ; Mia Muller: Mia Mueller was a high school student at Gates Academy and the daughter of Peg Mueller. She was close friends with fellow-student Andie Bates. She later provided Andie relationship advice concerning her troubles with Brett Crezski and Charlie Monohan. (Pilot) ; Mister Abernathy: Mister Abernathy was a history teacher at Gates Academy. He was also a skilled computer operator who hacked into the security systems of multiple residents, setting them off simultaneously in order to distract the police so he could commit his own robberies. One of the items he stole was a personal keepsake belonging to Leigh Turner. Leigh recovered the item, but due to its true nature, she could not allow Abernathy to live. Leigh broke into Abernathy's home and shot him. (Breach) ; Mister Pollack: Mister Pollack was a literature teacher at Gates Academy. (Pilot) ; Mock Trial teacher: The Mock Trial teacher was one of the staff members at Gates Academy. She partnered Charlie Monohan with Andie Bates as prosecutors for an upcoming assignment. (What Lies Beneath) ; Mrs. Davidson: Mrs. Davidson was a patron of the Red Door restaurant. One evening, while leaving the establishment, her car was sideswiped by a black sedan owned by Alex Dupree. She reported the incident to the police and the ensuing investigation proved to be vital towards solving the murder of Alex's ex-wife Barbara Jansen. ("Jurisdiction") ; Mrs. Stanley: (Surfacing) N ; Nancy: (Little Girl Lost; Surfacing) ; Newscaster: The newscaster reported events in the Franklin County area. She broke the story concerning the death of Stan Patterson and how his death was being ruled as a vicious animal attack. Brett Crezski, the one responsible for Stan's demise, watched the report on his television at home. ; Nicole Romero: Nicole Romero was a friend of Vanessa Buckley. ([[The Gates: Repercussions|Repercussions) O P ; Principal Hughes: Principal Hughes was the principal of Gates Academy. He hired Sarah Monohan to work on the school's fund raiser committee. (Repercussions) ; Professional escort: This unnamed professional escort was one of several people interrogated by Marcus Jordan while investigating a string of burglaries taking place at The Gates. When he asked her to empty her hand bag, she various sex-related paraphernalia, which made Marcus increasingly uncomfortable. (Breach) Q R ; Riley: Riley was a member of the varsity football team at Gates Academy. He taunted Brett Crezski about his girlfriend taking an interest in a new student, Charlie Monohan. Riley paid for his jest when Brett viciously tackled him to the ground. (Pilot) ; Robert Jessup: (Identity Crisis) S ; Sharon Wolcott: Sharon Wolcott was the mother of Amanda Wolcott and also had an older son who was shot to death by Nick Monohan following an arrest in Chicago. Note: Name revealed on newspaper clipping. (Repercussions) ; Stan Patterson: Stan Patterson was a poacher and a resident of The Gates. He would frequently get drunk and argue with his wife Amy. After which, he would go off hunting in the woods outside the perimeter. Stan was hunting a pack of wolves, not realizing that that they were in fact werewolves. He shot Lukas Ford, forcing Brett Crezski to take action. Brett lunged at Stan and killed him. When the pack Beta, Coach Ross, learned about the incident, he relocated Stan's body some ten miles away from town. (The Monster Within) ; State cop: The state cop informed Nick Monohan of the discovery of a body found in a river outside The Gates. Nick attended to the situation with Leigh Turner and Marcus Jordan discovered that the body belonged to their former police chief, David Phelps. (Pilot) T ; Tech guy: The Tech guy was hired by a resident of The Gates named Mrs. Denton to install an entertainment system in her bathroom. (Breach) ; Teresa Goodwin: Teresa Goodwin was the alias used by Amanda Wolcott. As Teresa, she presented herself as a young photographer who lived at The Gates. She befriended Officer Marcus Jordan and bought him a cup of coffee. Later, she convinced him to go to the symphony with her. When Teresa was kicked out of her apartment, Marcus invited her to move in with him. (What Lies Beneath; Breach) ; Thomas Bates: Thomas Bates was the father of Andie Bates. Thomas' wife, died three years ago and he was aware of the fact that she was actually a succubus. Thomas was worried what ramifications this might have on his daughter. He later consulted with physician Peg Mueller who advised him that he needed to tell Andie the truth or else any man she came into contact with would be at great risk. (What Lies Beneath) U V ; Vampire guest: (Bad Moon Rising) ; Vampire hunter: (Identity Crisis; Moving Day) ; Vanessa Buckley: Vanessa Buckley was the young wife of Gates developer Frank Buckley. She had been having an affair with Frank back when he was still married to Devon. Following his divorce from her, Vanessa married him. She has since tried to make peace with Devon, but a deep rift still exists between the two women. ([[The Gates: Repercussions|Repercussions) W ; W.R. Harrison: William R. Harrison was co-founder of The Gates along with Frank Buckley. He had no children of his own, but was a close friend of Devon's father, and doted on Devon who referred to him as "Uncle Billy". When Harrison learned that Frank had married a vampire, Vanessa Buckley, he threatened to close The Gates down. The two had a huge falling out with one another. Frank's CFO, Lloyd Foster, wanted control over Harrison's will, so he murdered him and made it look like an accident. ("Digging the Dirt") X Y Z Category:Lists